The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers Classic The lead dancer wears an orange fox costume and has a grey jacket and a gold necklace when the chorus hits. The back-up dancer wears pink and orange dresses and masks; it changes to black and white during the chorus. Campfire Dance The first dancer is wearing a green hat with a striped "tail" and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown camp uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts. The second dancer is wearing a big hat similar to Pharrell's and is wearing the same camp uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Background Classic The background is on a field, when Ylvis says "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. At the chorus, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. Campfire Dance The dance takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic dance. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. Gold Moves Classic 1 & 2. Make a clawing pose. 3. Swing your arms back and forth (only for the fox). Gold Move 1 & 2 Gold Move 3 Campfire Dance # Raise your right leg and grab your crotch. # Same as the first two gold moves for backups of the classic mode, but more angled. It is the last move. Gold Move 1 Gold Move 2 Mashup The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a mashup. The theme is '''Shamans', and all the dancers in the mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers (in order with repeats): * Jin Go Lo Ba * Iko Iko * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Jin Go Lo Ba * Where Have You Been * Dagomba * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Where Have You Been * Jin Go Lo Ba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) GM Trivia * Just like the On-Stage Mode of #thatPOWER, the fox has more gold moves than the girls. The fox has 3 and the girls have 2. This is the second routine to go like this. * The choreo looks like this from music video. * This is the third song in the menu in the order. * This is the first time a 3 player dance/trio was the classic. ** Most likely, the classic modes will be called 'Trio' while 'On Stage Mode' remains will that title. * The Fox has a confirmed 'Campfire Dance' alternate mode. ** However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy's Sing-Along and I Love It's Guard Dance. ** However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. * Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow which is also in the game. * The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". ** Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. * The Campfire Dance might have taken place in the same woods as the Classic dance, because they bear similarities to each other. * During the chorus in the campfire dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. * This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Puppet Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. * Hey Boy Hey Girl's pictograms fade a "beat" late in the mashup. * The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 during "The secret of the fox". * Some pictograms of the Classic Mode are reversed. Gallery Videos Category:Songs